Happily Ever After?
by Potterfan89
Summary: Sequel to Fairytale? This fic tracks Jack and Ianto's relationship from Jack's return from the doctor to the events of Journeys end. Read Fairytale? first. Please R&R rated for future chapters Chapter 10 - Fragments
1. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing

**Warning;** Spoilers for Season 2 from now on! Do not read if you haven't seen it. You have been warned.

**A/N;** I need to let you all know that I won't be updating as much as I usually do, I am SO swamped at the moment and I'm writing another fic as well. But I promise I will not abandon this! And wickedtorchwoodfan you have no need to come and decapitate me with a slightly sharp stick now, Ianto is alive again. And I highly recommend you read Fairytale? Before you read this. ENJOY!!

* * *

**Kiss Kiss Bang Bang**

"OK guys, back to work." Jack walked to the SUV with the rest of the team in tow behind.

"So, where are we headed?" asked Gwen

"Well me and Toshiko really should go to the hospital," Owen opened the passenger seat door. "And someone needs to take the sports car."

"I'll drive Tosh and Owen," said Gwen. "Because they can't exactly drive themselves, and Jack and Ianto can take the convertible."

"Deal." Ianto was more than a little anxious to get behind the wheel of the convertible.

"OK," Jack laughed as Ianto ran to the red car and jumped in the drives seat. "But remember, you need to stay away from anywhere you know you'll be in the next twenty-four hours. I really don't want to deal with paradoxes tonight."

A horn blared behind the, "Jack, if you don't get your arse in this car soon, we'll run into ourselves any minute." As if on queue police sirens rang through the streets.

Jack jumped into the passenger seat and with a spin of the wheels Ianto sped off out of the car pack and down the street. After half an hour of speeding around the streets of Cardiff Ianto started to slow down (well he started following the limit).

"So…" Ianto said pulling to a stop at a red light. "Where to now?"

"I dunno," Jack shrugged. "We can't exactly go to the Hub."

"No, that would probably be really hard to explain, and I really don't want to think about what you would do if you came face to face with yourself."

Jack laughed as he remembered the Doctors comment about the only man he would be happy with is himself. "So where will we go?"

"How about my place?" Ianto suggested

"Yeah OK, why not."

Ianto sped off towards his flat, breaking every road rule he had ever learnt.

They pulled up out the front of Ianto's apartment building and made there way up to the forth floor. Jack walked into the living room, he was glad to see that he had no redecorated. The flat was neat and organised with photo frames on every available surface. He loved Ianto's flat because it showed a side that the young man never spoke about, his past.

"Coffee?" Ianto called from the attached kitchen.

Jacks face lit up. "Defiantly." He turned around and saw a photo he had never seen before. "Hey Ianto?"

"Hmm"

"When was this taken?" Jack walked into the kitchen and gave Ianto the photo. It was a picture of two of them looking at each other, their eyes were full of emotion and they didn't seem to notice the photo was being taken.

"Tosh said she took it a few weeks before you… you know. I found it when I was cleaning off her desk. She said I could keep it." Ianto gave the frame back to Jack as well as a steaming coffee.

Jack smiled and took a deep sip of the coffee. "God I've missed this."

"You missed my coffee that much did you?"

"Among other things." Jack gave a shy smile, causing Ianto to blush.

Ianto went and sat on his lounge chair and Jack fell into the seat next to him, he was still holding the photo.

"Hey Jack," Ianto leant his head on the back of the seat.

"Yeah," Jack drank deeply as he studied the photo further.

"I _never_ want to meet another one of your ex's"

Jack burst out laughing. "That's OK I don't think that particular one isn't going to pop up again any time soon. But I can't promise that another won't turn up, there has been a few."

Ianto watched as Jack finished his coffee and placed the empty mug on the coffee table. He was bracing himself to ask a question that he wanted answers for since he left the offices. "Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course you can Ianto."

"Did you mean what you said? I mean what you said in the office building, did you mean it?

"Yes." Jack said with no hesitation. "I want to start over with you."

Ianto smiled sadly. "But the thing is, I couldn't help but notice that you went to Gwen first. And I've know for awhile now that there is _something_ between the two of you."

Jack took Ianto's hand. "Ianto, I admit that I do have certain, for want of a better word, feelings for Gwen. But they don't compare to what I have for you. With Gwen, she represents something I always wanted but given up on; basically she's what I've been fighting for, for almost one hundred and fifty years. And when she sees me she sees the hero she dreamt about when she was a girl. I also know that it could never work between us; she'd probably shoot me after a week just to make it easier. But I know things could work between you and me."

Ianto gave Jack a suspicious look. "What have you done with the Jack that's scared of commitment?"

Jack laughed and laced his fingers with Ianto's. "Ah, I think he's still in here somewhere. Does that mean you're still going to come on that date with me?"

Ianto looked like he was thinking about it deeply. "Oh I guess I have no choice after a confession like that."

"Well you know what this means don't you." Jack let go of Ianto's hand and put his arm around the younger mans shoulders, pulling him in close.

"No, what?"

"You are now eligible for knighthood."

"Huh?" Ianto rearranged himself so he could see Jacks face.

"You once told me that the person who manages to tie me down long enough to commit should be eligible for knighthood."

Ianto smile and then looked down at the photo that Jack still had in his clutches. "You really like it don't you."

"Yeah, but I have no idea why." He looked down at the photo again.

"Tosh said," Ianto took the photo from Jack he put it on the coffee table and straddled Jacks lap. "It's because she captured something that neither of us was aware of."

"Smart woman." Jack leant up and kissed Ianto softly. "So what do you want to do for the next few uninterrupted hours?"

"Oh I have a few ideas." Ianto shot Jack a seductive smile.

* * *

**So what did you think? I was going to make it angst-y but season 2 is a happy place for Jack and Ianto so I had to make it fluffy. Also if you didn't pick up the knighthood thing, it's a reference to Fairytale? I think it might be from chapter eleven 'combat' but I can't be sure.**


	2. Sleeper

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing as usual, no real surprise there.

**A/N;** I was going make 'to the last man' the first slash-y chapter but I really couldn't resist, and I really don't hear any of you complaining. This takes place in the morning after the previous chapter. And this has absolutely nothing to do with the episode at all. ENJOY!!

* * *

**Sleeper**

Jack rolled his head to the side, it was awhile before he realised that he was waking up in Ianto's bed and not tied up in the Valliant. He looked at the clock on the bedside table next to the bed, it read 4:45. He groaned because he knew that in forty-five minutes the clock will be making the world's most annoying noise. He knew that this will cause Ianto to be in a bad mood until he had a shower and finishes his second coffee.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pondered over the fact that this was the first time he had actually stayed the whole night in the Welshman's bed. Granted it was originally because they had to avoid themselves until John was sent back through the rift, but that didn't change the fact that he loved the feeling of Ianto sleeping in his arms.

He looked over at the clock again it now read 4:46. "God damn it." He mumbled. He looked down at Ianto and watched him sleep. _'Even without the suit he's sexy'_ He thought to himself. He knew that some people may think that watching someone sleep is creepy but Jack didn't care, Ianto was beautiful and Jack would continue to watch him for years to come. The only draw back too watching the beautiful man was that it gave Jack a little problem, he felt himself getting hard. "That's it, no more sleeping."

He turned Ianto slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty, so that the younger man was on his back. Jack positioned himself next to him and placed sloppy kisses on his shoulder, neck, ear and chin. The younger man began to stir but Jack didn't stop, he moved so that he was lying on top with one of his legs between the two below.

"Jack," Ianto grumbled. "What are you doing?"

"Right now," Jack left a trail of red marks form Ianto's shoulder to behind his ear. "I'm trying to think of the best way to have you screaming my name before forty-five minutes."

Ianto looked at his clock. "I swear to god Jack, I will kill you, I could still have forty-three minutes worth of sleep."

Jack laughed to himself, it was amazing that even while Jack was trying to seduce him and just after he awoke, Ianto could still do math. "Well good morning to you too Grumble Bum." Jack ran his tongue over Ianto's bottom lip and kissed the side of his mouth.

"Jack." Ianto moaned, he repositioned his head and claimed Jacks lips as his own.

Jack pulled away slowly. "So what happened to forty-three more minute's worth of sleep?"

"Oh fuck that." Ianto wrapped his leg around Jacks and flipped him over, so that he was on top. He leaned in and kissed Jack softly he ran his tongue over the bottom lip below him seeking entrance. When Jack parted his lips, Ianto thrust his tongue inside and ran it over the roof of his mouth, eliciting a dazzling moan.

Ianto kissed his way down Jacks neck and chest. He took Jacks right nipple into his mouth and sucked it hard, with one last swirl with his tongue he moved to the left, Ianto nipped it sharply causing Jack to moan and arch his back.

"Oh Ianto." Jack groaned as Ianto continued to kiss his way down the torso beneath him. He dipped his tongue inside Jacks navel. He kissed his way further south and with his teeth removed Jacks black satin pyjama pants. Once they were thrown in a random direction across the room Ianto moved his attention to Jack once more. He licked the American's thighs, abdomen, shins, anywhere and everywhere except the pulsing member before him.

"Fuck Ianto." Ianto grinned; he was thoroughly enjoying the torture he was putting Jack through. He finally relented and licked the slit of Jacks leaking manhood. Thus causing Jack to throw his head back and moan loudly. Ianto took Jack deep and sucked hard, he bobbed up and down and swirled his tongue around the head.

Ianto looked up at Jack, his cheeks were flushed, he was biting his bottom lip and his eyes were slowly rolling into the back of his head, these were sure fire signs that Jack was approaching his release. Ianto removed his lips with a soft _'pop'_ Jack groaned in protest but was silenced when Ianto reached over to the bedside table and pulled out the necessary equipment.

He kneeled in between Jacks legs and slicked up his fingers and inserted a digit into Jacks puckered hole. Jack started to rock as Ianto added another finger and then another, slowly preparing Jacks wanting body. When Ianto felt that Jack was prepared enough to take him, he removed his fingers, rid himself of his own pants and slicked up his own member. Jack wrapped his legs around Ianto's waist and Ianto pushed himself in deep, the tightness around his member caused Ianto to cry out with pleasure.

Ianto began to rock faster and faster, Jack was meeting him thrust for thrust, the room was soon filled with the sounds of moaning, groaning and skin slapping together. Ianto brought one of his hands around and tugged Jack in time with his thrust. It only took three thrusts for Jack to explode over their stomachs. When Ianto felt the constriction he shout out his own orgasm.

Ianto slowly pulled out and collapsed on top of Jack, he was twitching with the euphoric bliss. When Ianto started to get a grip on reality again, he realised that there was a very annoying noise filling the room.

"What is that ungodly noise?" Jack murmured, snuggling closer to Ianto.

"That would be my alarm clock. And by the looks of it," He looked up at said clock. "It's been going off for the past twenty minutes."

"Well turn it off." Jack said with his eyes closed.

"OK well you can go back to sleep if you want, but I'm going to have a shower because we have to go to work." Ianto kissed Jack one last time and walked out of the bedroom.

When Jack heard the bathroom door close and the shower start, a devilish grin formed on his face. He got up and followed Ianto in, closing the door behind him. Outside all that could be heard was;

"Jack, what are you… ohhhhhhhh." Needless to say, both men were late for work that day.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Please let me know! I love all of your reviews!!**


	3. To The Last Man

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing! I do however own DVD's and magazines and merchandise… its official I am a geek

**A/N;** OK so I'm not sure about this chapter, I wrote to versions of this one and this one was more Ianto. But it is shorter than the previous two… But anyway ENJOY!!

* * *

**To The Last Man**

I'm beginning to think that my entire life resolves around Jack Harkness.

Here I am writing yet another entry all about him. I don't really know what he meant. I mean I think I know what he meant, I have a fairly clear idea of what he was on about, but how can I be sure? Jack and I have always been about the subtext, always trying to decipher the hidden meanings behind each others words. Why can't we just say exactly what we mean to each other? I guess it's my fault it's like this though. If I had of just gone up to him and said _'Jack, I want you to fuck me into the desk till I can't move or talk'_ then I wouldn't be in this mess. But no, I have to say something stupid like _'lots of things you can do with a stopwatch'_ how vague could I get?

It's not that Jack lies, he has been nothing but honest since he got back from the Doctor. No the only thing that lies now is that bloody tape measure (it's been in me, I know it's long… but come on). Now with Jack though it's more… he doesn't tell me the _whole_ story.

I love you, is it really that hard to say? OK, so maybe it is, god it's the hardest thing to say in any language, especially German. God I remember when I realise just how much I loved Lisa, at first I was freaking out because… love is huge but then, I couldn't tell her. It's not like I didn't try, but every time I did something happened. The first time was Yvonne Hartman, she called us back into work just as I was about to say it. Then it was her mum calling to say that her sister was in labour. And then it was her sister's son, we had been babysitting and he started to cry just as the words started to come out. But in the end I told her just as the Battle at Canary Warf started, she kissed me and said 'I love you too' and went to fight, only to end up being semi converted.

Why am I talking about Lisa for? I decided to write in here tonight so I could try and figure out Jack. Oh god, I've just given the man in white coats the perfect reason to commit me right there. I'm more than positive that both men and women have been driven to insanity by trying to solve the mystery of Captain Jack Harkness. I'm royally screwed now aren't I? I've gone and fallen in love with Jack Fucking Harkness. That's it; the padded car will pick me up in the morning.

The thing that makes this worse; I've fallen in love with him, but I could never tell him. I don't think I could face opening up so completely to another man, I don't open up too people, they open up to me. I don't know what I would do if I did let him know and it all turned out to be a joke; I think I might just brake. Even though he told me that he came back for me, I still have my doubts.

I love Jack, he has saved me so many times and not just from the things that go bump in the night. But for now, that's the closest I'll come to telling him, I can't face getting hurt… again.

I love you Jack

* * *

**What did you think?**


	4. Meat

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing…  
**A/N;** I'm back!! I can't believe it!! I saw this episode today and it all came out!! I'm sorry it took so long but here you are and I'm sorry for any mistakes in here. Anyway to any of you who have stuck around… ENJOY!!

* * *

**Meat**

Ianto watched as Gwen walked out of the hub and through the cog door, then as Jack strolled into his office. He finished his drink in one and left Jack to brood in solitude, this gave him the chance to brood alone as well.

Jack turned the screen onto the CCTV footage of Gwen kissing Rhys then walking off hand in hand. Jack knew that Gwen would never have willingly taken the Retcon, but she knew that Jack could never do that to her. She had made such an impact on the team, on Jack, that they couldn't go back to what they were. 'But that doesn't mean she can manipulate the situation to best suit her' Jack thought bitterly to himself.

"Ianto!" Jack called, he needed a strong coffee and his passionate Welshman.

"Sir?" Ianto walked in after a few moments, rolling down the sleeves on his shirt.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to make me some of your magnificent coffee?"

"Of course." Ianto said, he had adopted his highly professional demur again.

"That's weird." Jack mumbled to himself, Ianto hadn't been that professional with him since before the Lisa incident. Except for that memorable night when they found another one of Jack's many kinks.

When he returned Ianto placed the coffee in front of Jack, but he didn't linger like he usually did. In fact he moved so that he was at least three feet away… just out of arms reach. "Anything else I can get you sir?"

"What's wrong Ianto?"

"Nothing sir, why would anything be wrong?"

"Well you calling me 'sir' is a good start, I thought we broke you out of that habit? And you're being all cold and distant."

"There's nothing wrong _sir_." Ianto made sure to emphasise the last word.

Jack stood up and walked over to the younger man. "Why aren't you talking to me? You're freezing me out."

Ianto closed his eyes and turned his head away. "I really don't want to get into this _again_."

"Again? So we've been over this before?"

"Gwen." Ianto whispered.

"Gwen? What about Gwen?"

"You have feelings for her Jack."

"Ianto I told you that what I feel for her doesn't even compare to what I feel for you."

"That doesn't change the fact that you still feel that way Jack."

Jack sighed. "Where is all of this coming from?"

"You are kidding me right?" Ianto looked into Jack's eyes. "I don't ask much from you Jack, hell I don't even ask you to be honest because I know you keep secrets for a reason. But a little consideration wouldn't go unnoticed."

"You've lost me Ianto."

"Today I was held at gun point with my hands tied behind my back. Yes I did get free, after I wrestled with dale for his gun, but he still tried to shoot me. If we hadn't shot all of the rounds off in the struggle, I would be dead. When we got back I thought that you'd at least say 'are you OK?' But no, you just wanted to get Rhys Retconned as soon as possible."

"Ianto-"

"Look, Jack, I really don't want to get into this with Tosh and Owen just outside. Actually I didn't want to get into it at all. I'm going to go down to the archives." Ianto walked straight out of the office.

"Ianto!" Jack called from his door, but Ianto just ignored him and continued walking.

"What's wrong with him?" Owen spun around in his chair.

"Um… I think I may have upset him a little."

"Oh really?" Owen said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Asked Toshiko.

"Come on Tosh," Said Owen. "You're supposed to be the smart one around here. It's obvious that Ianto's jealous of Gwen. The question should be; 'what's Jack going to do about it?'"

"Why should I do something?"

Owen rolled his eyes. "When you left, Ianto was the only one who was _sure_ you would return, then you come back and you flirt with Gwen more than ever. And what would you have honestly done if one of us pulled what she just did with Rhys?"

"I don't know what I'd do." Jack paused and thought on this. "But Ianto knows how I feel about him."

"Does he?" Asked Toshiko. "Look, just show him that he really does have you."

* * *

**What did my lovely readers think??  
Next chapter is 'Adam'**


	5. Adam

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing  
**A/N; **I'm so sorry for any mistakes but it's really late and I need to get to sleep. Oh and this chapter has snippets from my previous chapter 'to the last man'. ENJOY!!

* * *

**Adam**

Jack toyed with the leather covered book that was sitting in his hands. He found it lying on the floor in the middle of the Hub an hour before and he still didn't know what to do with it. Normally Jack wouldn't be one to snoop through people's diary's… well usually he already knew what was inside so it didn't really matter if he read it or not. But Jack and Ianto hadn't had a real conversation in over a week, and every time Jack tried Ianto would just pull up his pants and walk out the door. And Jack, while he loved sex with Ianto, needed more. He missed the Ianto that would come up and talk with him well into the night. The one who would play naked hide-n-seek and only slightly complain when Jack cheated.

Jack made up his mind and started flicking through the diary until he found an entry that jumped right out at him.

_I'm beginning to think that my entire life resolves around Jack Harkness. _

Jack's attention peaked at a whole new level at this sentence.

The immortal had to read the next paragraph several times to decipher the meaning behind the words. And it didn't help that when ever he read; _'Jack, I want you to fuck me into the desk till I can't move or talk'_ he got very vivid images that caused certain parts of his anatomy to twitch. After reading the paragraph five times he realised that Ianto was in fact talking about the night Jack had told the other man his real feelings… in a round a bout sort of way.

Jack knew that he was probably being cryptic that night, but he was fairly certain that Ianto knew where he was coming from. Well if what happened afterwards was an indication of anything.

_No the only thing that lies now is that bloody tape measure (it's been in me, I know it's long… but come on)._

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the memory. Ianto simply refused to believe that the measuring tape that he had since he was a boy was telling the truth. But Jack was adamant in the fact that they never lie.

_Now with Jack though it's more… he doesn't tell me the _whole_ story._

Jack couldn't argue with this, but it did hit home slightly. He really is trying to protect the team from his past. And after what 'John' did when he came to visit, he wasn't willing to share his past too quickly.

_I love you, is it really that hard to say?_

'Yes' Jack thought to himself. It was the hardest thing he had to admit in many years and near impossible to say. He had told himself too many years ago to count that he wouldn't fall in love again, that he couldn't afford it. He said that who ever he loved would end up being hurt anyway.

_I'm royally screwed now aren't I? I've gone and fallen in love with Jack Fucking Harkness._

Jack sighed as he realised that with all of the mistakes the two have made, they were here absolutely in love with each other. This thought should be one to cheer him up, but it didn't, not in the slightest. They shouldn't love each other. Jack should hate Ianto because of everything that happened with Lisa. And Ianto should hate Jack for abandoning them to go travel through space and time in a small wooden box.

_Even though he told me that he came back for me, I still have my doubts._

'No' Jack thought. Ianto should never doubt that he is loved and that he was the reason… well one of the main ones for Jack's return.

_I love Jack, he has saved me so many times and not just from the things that go bump in the night. But for now, that's the closest I'll come to telling him, I can't face getting hurt… again._

_I love you Jack_

* * *

**Oh and I made a request for Torchwood to get character lists and then they asked me to send all of the characters names, so hopefully we will have them soon :D**

**Review??**


	6. Reset

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing…  
**A/N;** have you any idea how hard this chapter was to write? I wrote down a very rough draft at one this morning because the bloody bunnies wouldn't let me sleep. I was going to put this up earlier today but I was busy packing. I hate packing! So tell me have you all been reading 'Caught In A Strange Paradox'? If not you really should be. :P. Anyway… ENJOY!!

* * *

**Reset**

"I vote Ianto." Owen said, his eyes did not leave the computer screen which was displaying the view from Martha Jones in her room at the Pharm.

"What? Why do I have to be the one to go in there?"

"Because Ianto," Owen lent back in his chair and looked at the Welshman. "You're shagging the bloke, so he's more likely to talk to you."

"Owen does have a point you know." Toshiko said softly.

"Traitor!" Ianto's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry Ianto, I know that things are strange with the two of you, but despite all of that I know that he does trust you. If Owen or I try and go in there nothing will happen, except maybe getting him angry, and we really need him out of his bad mood before Martha starts looking around."

"But, the thing is, I don't even know what I would say to him. We haven't had a proper conversation in weeks."

Owen shot Ianto a strange look. "So why do you stay here till midnight _every_ night? You can't honestly tell me he is _that_ good."

Ianto just gave him a look that said_ 'you are a complete idiot and I really hope you know it'_. "Yeah Owen he really is."

"And thank you for that visual Ianto."

Ianto turned away from Owen. "Is there anyway that I can get away without going into that office?"

"No tea-boy, now off you trot."

"Please Ianto?" Toshiko tried her best to pull off the wide eyed dog look.

"Fine." Ianto sighed, he fixed his tie (a nervous habit that he had developed since Jack's return) and walked over to Jack's closed door. He knocked softly and waited for permission to enter, when he got it he slid in slowly and quietly.

"Ianto," Jack said, he was sitting at his desk reading a report (said report was upside down). "I was wondering when you would all start pulling straws to see who would come and fish me out."

"No straws, just puppy dog eyes." Ianto lent against the door. "And you can't really blame us, you have been up here sulking since Martha was accepted."

"I'm not sulking Ianto. I'm _thinking_."

"Oh?" Ianto walked over to the desk and perched himself on the edge. "So there's a difference between the two now is there?"

"Yes." Jack lent back in his chair and tried to hide his smirk. "Thinking is much more macho."

"Because you really are a macho macho man aren't you?"

"Hey the Village People are iconic, don't be bad mouthing the Village People."

Ianto chuckled. "So are you going to tell me what you're _thinking_ over?"

Jack hesitated and looked away. "Martha. I'm really worried about her, I know she's been in much worse situations but I don't think I would be forgiven if she got hurt on my watch."

"Now I know that there is some truth in that, but like you said she has been in much worse situations so she can definitely handle herself. But there's more to this _thinking_ isn't there? Something you're not telling me."

"Maybe…"

"Care to share?"

"I've been _thinking_ about us."

"I honestly can't think of any conversation that has ended well, that has started with that sentence there." Ianto joked, and then he saw that Jack had a very serious expression set. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you tell Martha that we _dabble_?"

"Because she wanted to know what we were."

"And _dabble_ was the only word that you could think of to describe what we are?"

"Well, I honestly didn't know what else to say."

"I thought that we were a bit further on than dabbling."

"So did I Jack."

"Did?"

"Yeah Jack, did. We haven't spoken to each other, and I mean a full conversation that consists of more than 'harder' 'yes' and 'fuck that's the spot', in weeks."

"So, you do think that we are more than just dabblers?"

"Yes Jack, I do think that, but that doesn't change the fact that we don't talk anymore. We are both skirting around the issue that caused all of this, so we've fallen into old habits again."

"I'm sorry Yan."

"I am too."

"Ianto I need to tell you something, I've been putting it off because I thought you knew but then I realised that you only think you know. You know?"

"Wait… what? I think that might have been a sentence."

"Ianto I-"

"Jack! Martha's on the move!" Came Owen's voice.

"Coming!" Jack called and ran to the door. "Ianto are we OK now? Are we back to normal?"

"Yeah I guess so." Ianto wore a smile but he couldn't help wondering how far back they have gone back. They still hadn't spoken properly and Jack still hadn't said the three little words but then neither had Ianto. _'Yep'_ Ianto thought to himself. _'We have achieved nothing.'_

* * *

**Has everyone seen the character lists?? **

**Review? … Please?**


	7. Dead Man Walking

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing…  
**A/N; **I have finished… well almost… A day in Death, but I'm not going to upload it tonight. Maybe tomorrow or the day after, I want to finish 'something borrowed' first. Anyway nothing really important to say so… ENJOY!!

* * *

**Dead Man Walking**

Holy mother of fuck, daft crazy day! Oh for fucks sake, that doesn't even begin to describe the last couple of days I've had, or what's still happening. These last few days, I've been in an emotional tail spin, I don't think I went through this many emotions after Jack left. But I shouldn't even have the ability to feel these emotions, I'm a bloke, so that extra appendage is supposed to make me only feel happy, sad, angry and well… orgasmic. But no, that would be simple and helpful, apparently I'm an exception to that particular rule, well I'm an exception to most… fuck, I think I'm turning into Jack. In the last few days I've been numb, angry, happy, brave, delirious, scared, confused, the list goes on… everything except orgasmic… but I'm working on that.

When Owen died, it was like my entire body went into cruise control, I didn't even try and fight it, I just let my feet, hands and mouth do all of the work. Toshiko and Gwen were crying on each other's shoulders, looking like the end of one of those daytime TV movies. Martha went straight into medic mode, when it became clear that Owen was gone with no hope of returning, she began the appropriate 'procedures'. And Jack, he wasn't even Jack anymore, a cheap imitation… a ghost. I don't remember exactly how I managed to do it, but I was the one that spoke to the 'authorities', then I gathered up everyone and drove them all to the Hub. The entire time I was in a complete state of numbness, I was utterly detached.

I can't honestly say that Owen and I were best friends, because if I did that would be a lie, I mean he called me a tea-boy and a part-time shag then I shot him, that's hardly what I would call 'life long best friends'. But when Jack flew away in the doctor's mysterious wooden box, Owen and I became really close. I couldn't really process the fact that my lover left to travel the universe and Owen was blaming himself because he had killed Jack point blank mere days before he left. So together, we drank… a lot, drinking away the pain and the guilt and the loneliness. He pulled a few times when we were out, but for the most part he wasn't interested, he just wanted to drown his sorrows and I was a willing companion.

I just can't believe Jack had the balls to bring in that fucking glove, honestly does no one learn life lessons anymore? After everything with Suzie he actually went out of his way to look for its missing companion. Jack told me later, (yes we spoke, it was nothing about our 'relationship', but it was a proper conversation that didn't end with me bent over his desk) once we were finally alone in the Hub, that he just needed closure. He said that he couldn't give up on Owen. And that how Owen would want a dramatic exit, one that he could say; 'yeah, well, I saved the day' about. And I'm forced to agree with Jack on this one, Owen would NOT have been satisfied.

What's happened to me to make immortals and walking dead men a norm? Not to mention a pet dinosaur and a resident Weevil. Just another day at Torchwood Cardiff I guess.

* * *

**Review??**


	8. A Day In Death

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing…  
**A/N;** OK I don't know what to say here because I don't know about this chapter, I don't think I like it. Anyway 'Something Borrowed' is done and 'From Out of the Rain' isn't far away. Anyway ENJOY!!

* * *

**A Day In Death**

Ianto was pacing from one side of his living room to the other, he was slowly digging himself a trench across the floor. He was nervous and excited and scared but mostly he couldn't believe they were actually going to do it. After spending weeks skirting around the issue, Jack was coming over and they were going to sit down and have to conversation that had created a large purple elephant that liked to follow them into empty rooms. Of course they were actually supposed to have the conversation today over coffee, but that never happened. Ianto was annoyed at this because he had what he was going to say all planned out and he was interrupted, and the worst part was that he couldn't even get angry about it.

_-Flashback-_

Jack and Ianto walked up to their favourite café that sat over looking the bay arm in arm, looking like the happiest couple in South Wales. They sat in their favourite seat outside, the one where they could enjoy the sun without the having to fear melanoma. A blonde waitress came over to take their orders, she tried her hardest to flirt with Ianto, but the Welshman paid her no mind. Once their coffees arrived, they launched into pointless small talk and comfortable silences.

Once their coffees were reduced to the bits of foam that always seemed to stick to the bottom, Ianto placed his hands flat on the table.

"OK Jack, enough is enough. I love spending pointless afternoons where we don't have to worry about the next bog monster, but I think it's time we have that conversation we have been avoiding for the last… wow month."

"You know that's what I like about you Ianto Jones, no funny business, you just come right out and say what's on your mind. Well that's the case before we involve stopwatches, then it's all about double ended subtext."

"Jack." Ianto rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrow at the appalling attempt to avoid the topic.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me when you raise your eyebrow like that?" Jack lent forward so that their faces were inches apart.

Ianto lent back with a sigh of defeat. "So I'm guessing that we are never going to have this conversation?"

"Of course we're going to have this conversation it's just… I don't know how… I don't know what you want me to say. So well I'm doing a pitiful job of trying to distract you to give me more time to figure out what to say."

"Ok first… I have to point out the humour in the fact that Captain Jack Harkness is babbling. And second… a month Jack, we have been dancing around the issue for a month, and yet you still don't know what to say? Maybe that says more than words could." Ianto looked defeated.

"No Ianto, don't be like that. Maybe you should say what you want to say and then we'll see what happens from there."

Ianto groaned and sat forward again, but he was careful not to get to close to Jack, it was too easy to get lost in the ocean blue pools. "OK well-" Ianto froze midsentence and looked at something over Jack's shoulder. "Is that-"

"Ianto you do realise that divisional tactics haven't worked since the 40's."

"No I really did…" Ianto stood up to get a better look. "I did. That's Owen."

"Owen?" Jack stood up and turned around. "Where?"

"There," Ianto pointed into the distance. "I think… it looks like he's going to jump in the bay."

"Oh fuck, Ianto can we pick this up later? I really need to go after him."

"Yeah of course go. I'll meet you back at the Hub."

With that Jack followed the path made by the walking dead man who had just run straight into the bay.

_-End Flashback-_

So that's how Ianto ended up wearing down his living room floor, looking as mad as a hatter. He could feel himself going slowly insane as one minute rolled on to the next. When Martha left, Jack had told Ianto to go home and wait for him, and then no matter what they would have this conversation. Even though he was expecting it, when the doorbell did ring Ianto jumped and felt like he may have left his skin somewhere around in the general area of his sofa.

Ianto walked slowly over to his door and took a deep breath before opening it. "Jack." He sighed.

Jack gave Ianto a small smile and then softly said; "Would it be inappropriate to say that it's so good to see you, even though we are about to have a serious talk?"

Ianto chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Come on in.

Ianto led them to his dinning room and they sat on opposite sides of the table.

"Ok," Jack ran a hand down his face. "Tell me what you were going to say, before we were interrupted by the amazing antics of Owen."

Ianto sat back to gather his thoughts. "Well… I've actually been thinking about that… a lot… and well I've decided to change my tact. You see I was going to say something along the lines of 'it's really OK nothing is all that wrong with us, we're just abnormally complicated', but in all honesty, that would be a lie. Because well, yeah we are abnormally complicated but there is something wrong Jack, and we both know what that is."

"Gwen?" Jack asked though he knew the answer.

"Gwen." Ianto nodded.

"I've told you how I feel about her and how I feel about you."

"Yeah you said that you care about us both, and that the feelings that you have for her are nothing compared to what you feel for me. But the problem Jack, is that you really need to work out what those feelings are. She's getting married in four days, then after that, if you do decide it's really her that you want, it will be too late to actually do anything about it. It's time you choose."

* * *

**How much of a pain am I? (insert evil laugh here)  
Ianto was a bit dominating in this chapter, but I liked it, kind of. I don't know I'm torn on how I feel about it. Let me know what you all think... please?**


	9. Something Borrowed

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing…  
**A/N; **OK so I like this one better than the last. Now i haven't finished 'from out of the rain' yet but i have plans for the rest of the chapters. I am going to try and put as many up as possible over today and tomorrow because i move on Thursday, which means that i wont be able to update nearly as often. Anyway ENJOY!!

* * *

**Something Borrowed**

I put the my black and white wedding photo back into the slightly rusted metal box, a box of memories, evidence of my forever timeless existence. I sigh inwardly and begin to wonder around my 'home'. I'm really starting to regret telling Ianto to go home for the night, but he needs his sleep, they all do, after the day we just had, I'll be surprised to see any of them before noon. It's times like this that I wish for the mortal ability of sleep, just a time where I can close my eyes and escape the pressures of the waking world. I have found that the only way I can use that escape is with somebody else, if I'm alone I'm haunted, haunted by the memories I have been fighting for over a century to forget.

I find myself walking around the desks of my team. Owen's once held empty food cartons and ticket stubs from random gigs, now, it seems sadly bare, like something is missing. Toshiko's shows the girl before she was lost to UNIT, well a glimpse of her, a shadow of a soul before it was damaged. Then I find Gwen's, here I see a photo of her and Rhys. They are just what a couple should be, carefree and happy. I smile to myself as I look at this image. I do not regret my decision, Gwen can be happy forever with her Welshman, and I can be happy with mine. It actually takes me aback at how easy it was to let her go, to hand the damsel in distress over to another hero. But then maybe that's why it was so easy, I know that Rhys is the perfect hero for her and he would and has, taken a bullet for her, and I have no doubt that he would do it again.

I walk over and gaze at the metal espresso machine, Ianto is a confusing creature when he wants to be, and if I'm honest with myself, that's why I love him. He had said that I needed to take some time and decide who I really wanted to be with, but that in no way stopped him from flirting with me worse than ever. Not that I can honestly blame him. Ianto trying not to flirt or be with me is like an alcoholic locking himself in a room stocked full of Italy's finest vintage wines.

That final dance with Gwen really got to me, it seemed poetic and cruel. It was another final bitter sweet moment to add to my slightly rusted metal box of memories. Part of me is happy for Gwen, because she has fought, and is still fighting, the hardest to keep some shred of a normal life, for which I am grateful about. But I can't run away from that feeling of finality, knowing that after today's vows I will never get my chance at a life with this particular damsel.

But then, what I'm getting in return for sacrificing that chance, is worth so much more. I get Ianto Jones, and that's better than any prize won at the fair.

* * *

**Review??**


	10. From Out of the Rain

**I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!  
So sorry it has been so long but i'm back now.  
Um usual disclaimers i own nothing but the plot all that.  
Enjoy and please review if anyone is still interested in the plot that is.**

"Ianto? Are you there?"

Ianto touched his ear piece. "Yeah Jack?"

"I thought I sent you home hours ago, why are you still here?"

"You did but since when do I listen? And if you honestly thought I would go home, why are you trying to find me?"

"Good point. Where are you anyway?"

"Archives."

"Of course you are… but you're going to have to give me more details than that, I couldn't find a sex foot yellow canary down there."

Ianto cleared his throat slightly.

Jack gave a bark of laughter. "Is there really a six foot yellow canary down there?"

"Not technically… it's red. It's in long term storage, it was found twenty years ago. How do you not know about this? You spend more time here and have been here longer than anybody else. You should go meet him, he can hold up interesting conversations sometimes, but he is a giant flirt. So you'll get along fine with him."

"Ianto, has anyone ever told you that you lack the ability to lie?"

Ianto smiled. "Come on Jack admit it, I had you going if only for a while."

"I admit nothing. So are you going to tell me where you are?"

"I'm in the very first section just as you walk in, the most recent files."

Ianto sighed as the ear piece clicked off. He picked up the file he was reading before Jack rang and looked over it once again. There was no point putting the file away he knew jack would work out that something was wrong, he also wouldn't fool himself into thinking he wouldn't tell the captain all.

Ianto felt two arms around his waist and a head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Jack asked as he placed kisses along Ianto's neck.

"Why would something be wrong?" just because he knew that he would eventually tell Jack, that didn't mean he would make it easy for the older man.

Jack rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder. "Well, for one, the only time you act all creepy and hide away down here in the dead of night is when something's wrong. Two, your back is so stiff that I'm fairly certain that a crow bar would snap in half if I hit you with one. Also you get this cut little frown on your forehead when you're upset." Jack traced the lines with a finger.

Ianto smiled at how well Jack had come to know him, but said nothing.

Jack moved his hands up Ianto's back and neck massaging out the knots and tension, for twenty minutes he worked in silence as Ianto's head fell forward.

"So have I earned myself an explanation yet?" Jack asked wrapping his arms around Ianto again. "Or do I have to become a slave for a month?"

"Tempting." Ianto put the file he was holding into Jack's hands then went to lean against the cabinets.

"This is the file on that kid, the only one to survive the ghost makers. Why are you looking at this?"

Ianto closed his eyes, and rested his head against the cabinet. "He lost his whole family Jack, everyone he loves and everyone who loves him. His mother was an only child and her parents died in a car accident last month. And his dad's family don't even know he's alive, they lost contact years ago. He's going to grow up without anyone. I just can't stop thinking about what he will be like in ten, fifteen years, will he remember his family at all? Will he feel unloved? Or will he always know that people cared for him? Will he be well balanced and happy? Or will he be angry and resentful.

"Well… what were you like?" asked Jack. "When you lost your parents?"

"I still don't remember mam and tad that well, they died when I was fourteen so I still have a fare few memories but for some reason, not a lot. But they didn't help, not really." Ianto was only vaguely aware of Jack leading him away from the archives. "I just ended up being angry and resentful anyway. For so long all I could do was hate them. I actually hated them because they left me, I just wanted them to come back or at least take me with them. But hey never came back for me.

"But the point is, this kid… he probably won't remember his parents, he's too young for any solid memories. He will probably go through a heap of different therapy sessions, but then, so did I. Therapy only works if you actually want it to work, if you don't you'll just end up hating everyone. This kid will probably be 'normal' in a year maybe two, but what happens when he hits puberty Jack? What happens when he gets to the age where he NEEDS his parents?

"If only I could have stopped the ghost maker in time. If I hadn't have let him get the flask, they would all be fine. But I couldn't Jack, I wasn't good enough. I let him get the flask and I let them ALL die." Ianto had started to shake.

"No Ianto, oh god no, you can't think like that." Jack led Ianto to the sofa and sat down next to him with his arms around the Welshman. "Thinking like that will get you no where. If you weren't the amazing investigator that you are, we wouldn't even have known about the night travellers. Remember that saving one soul is one hundred times better than loosing them all."

Ianto collapsed onto Jack's shoulder and cried for what felt like hours. When the sobbing subsided and Ianto's breathing had become even again, Jack said. "Ianto, I've wanted to tell you something for awhile now, and I really need you to know. I love you Ianto… Ianto? Did you hear me?" Jack looked down and saw that Ianto was actually asleep. 'Fuck' Jack thought to himself. 'I finally tell him the bloody truth and he's not even awake.'


	11. Adrift

**AN:** Apparently some people had trouble reviewing the last chapter, that's because i had deleted a chapter but because some people had already reviewed a chapter 10 you couldn't review it again. But it should be all good to review now (wink wink nudge nudge).  
Anyway i'm going to be taking a break from Torchwood fics after this story (which only has 3 chapters left), for some reason i can't seem to write them at the moment. I will be focussing more on my personal stuff and Harry Potter (so if anyone is into Drarry check out some Hidden Secrets, Wonderwall and Bring Me To Life)  
Enjoy!!

* * *

**Adrift **

Ianto was standing in the tourist office utterly having kittens. He had been in this state all afternoon, ever since Jack had returned from Flat Holm Island and locked himself away in his office. Ianto had waited for Jack to call him in but the older man never did, Ianto decided that was the downside of being with someone unpredictable... you couldn't predict anything. But the sun had set hour ago and Toshiko and Owen left along with it, all that was left was for Gwen to leave then they would be alone... that use to be a happy thought.

"Ianto?" A far away voice called. "Anyone home?" A pale hand waved in front of his face, rousing him from his thoughts.

"Oh shit Gwen, sorry zoned out for a minute." Ianto shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Gwen smiled slightly. "So... has he spoken to you yet?"

Ianto sighed and lent against his desk. "No not yet, but if he doesn't call me in soon I'm going up with pizza."

Gwen lent on the desk next to the young man. "Oh, I really hope that I didn't cause any problems between the two of you."

Ianto put his arm around Gwen. "Don't stress so much Gwen, you'll get wrinkles."

"How did it get to the point where you were comforting me?" Gwen giggled.

Before Ianto could answer Jack walked though the hidden door.

"The notorious Torchwood timing." Ianto mumbled

"Gwen?" Jack raised an eyebrow at the shoulder around her. "I didn't realise you were still here."

"I...I was actually just about to leave." Gwen stood slowly, giving Jack a curious look.

"Right then, I'll see you tomorrow. Ianto, can I see you in my office?"

"Of course." Ianto's expression was utterly unreadable.

Jack nodded once at both of them before turning and walking back down to the underground lair.

"That was... odd." Gwen muttered giving the now closed door a curious look. "When is Jack ever that formal and professional?"

"When he's angry." Ianto replied simply.

"Oh Ianto, I'm so sorry."

"Like I said Gwen, no worries, no wrinkles." Ianto pulled her into one last hag. "I should really go in there or he'll be worse that he is now." Ianto pressed the hidden button on his desk to open the hidden door.

"Ianto, you really love him don't you." It wasn't question.

Ianto paused on the threshold, turned to face Gwen but did not answer. This seemed to be all the confermation she needed anyway, she smiled reassuringly and walked out into the crisp Cardiff night.

Ianto straightened his tie and walked straight for Jack's office. Normally when Ianto went the fortress of solitude in the dead of night he brought coffee... or his stopwatch, but he knew that with Jack in a mood like this, the least amount of caffeine was always best.

Ianto tapped on the door three times. "Jack?"

"Come in Ianto," Ianto opened the door. "Take a seat."

Ianto did as he told and stared at the Captains bent head. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes I did." Jack looked away from him apparently fascinating papers to look at Ianto, the moment he that his professional facade broke. "Why did you do it Ianto? I trusted you to keep that secret."

"Technically, I didn't tell Gwen." Ianto knew it was a wide shot, but if there was even the slightest chance to make Jack smile, he was going to take it.

Jack gave him an exasperated look. "Ianto."

The younger man sighed. "I know I betrayed your trust in a huge way Jack, and for that I am and always will be truly sorry. But in saying that, I'm not sorry for telling Gwen."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "That really wasn't much of an apology, in fact I think you might have contradicted yourself."

Ianto shook his head. "You only think that because it's not what you want to hear. But take a step back and honestly think about all of this Jack, seriously think, what would Gwen have done if I hadn't given her the GPS? You know she would have kept going, kept digging until she found something, driving you and everyone else insane in the process."

Jack punched the desk. "Damn it Ianto! That's not the point!"

"Then what is Jack? Talk to me, tell me what's going on in that bloody head of yours."

Jack stood and started pacing the length of his office. "I trusted you Ianto, that's the point. I've told you things that no one knows, you've seen sides of me that I wouldn't let ANYONE else see. And all of that includes the people on Flat Holm Island, and you betrayed that."

"I know that Jack, and like I said, I'm sorry."

"But sorry doesn't change anything does it? You still did it."

"What do you want me to do Jack? What do you want me to say? Because right now we are going fucking no where, and fast."

"I don't know Ianto, I really don't know." Jack wasn't yelling anymore, in fact Ianto had to strain to hear him. "It took me so long to be able to trust you at all again, and then you go and betray me... again."

"What?" Ianto managed to choke out through his mounting anger. "You did NOT seriously bring up Lisa!"

Jack looked at Ianto with a pained expression confirming it all to Ianto.

Ianto jumped out of his seat. "I can't FUCKING believe you! Weren't you the ONE person who understood why I did that? You understood why I thought I could save her! Did you know, that was one of the MAIN reasons why I wanted to act on my attraction to you in the first place? And now you're going to tell me that was a lie?"

"No Ianto, it wasn't a lie, I understood why you did it, still do in fact, but that doesn't change the betrayal."

"So you're saying that you haven't forgiven me?"

"Of course I forgave you, everyone did!" They were both yelling now. "But you still betrayed the team immensely."

Ianto laughed harshly. "You want to talk betrayal? Fine! How about your little disappearing act? You betrayed the team, including me, to run around space and time in a little wooden fucking box!"

"I see I'm not the only one bringing up the past!" Jack's words were harsh but his eyes spoke of pain.

"But it's bloody true Jack! All of us have betrayed the team at some point! And you are NO exception to that fact!"

"You know what? Fuck it! New rule! Everything before I love you doesn't count!"

"What ARE you on about?" Ianto was taken aback by the sudden change of subject.

Jack looked like he finally found the missing piece of the hardest puzzle known to man, and a wide smile grew on his face. "I love you Ianto Jones and whatever has happened before now, it doesn't matter."

"Huh?"

"Erm... I don't think I can make it much clearer than that."

Ianto laughed again, this time with slightly more humour. "This is a joke isn't it?"

Jack looked confused and slightly hurt. "I don't think anyone has ever laughed at me after I told them I loved them."

"We were fighting Jack! We were having the closest thing you and I would ever have to a fucking domestic, and you pick _then_ to tell me?" Ianto said through fits of laughter.

"I... erm... would love some type of response you know, other than poking fun at my apparent horrible timing."

"Of course I love you Jack, I realised that when I first saw that you were gone. I have absolutely no idea why though, you're arrogant, egotistical, superficial, strange and deluded, but hey, that must be my type."

Jack laughed slightly and pulled Ianto towards him gently and kissed the younger man deeply.

"I guess I'm forgiven then?" Ianto whispered against the Captains lips.

"Forgiven for what?" Jack smiled widely as he and Ianto began a different type of adventure

* * *

**Review?**


	12. Fragments

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE IF YOU DON'T READ THIS FIC MAY NOT MAKE SENSE!** Now that I have your attention… this chapter contains sinpits from previous chapters. Because personally I like to think that the memories we saw in the episode weren't the only ones they remembered. I've taken my favourite lines/paragraphs and turned this into one of those cheesy clip shows. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

It's funny the way that memories sneak up on you when you least suspect them. Sometimes you'll just be washing a dish and you'll remember that random day when you and a friend used that same dish for one thing or another, anything random really. But when you're facing death the memories that come to you are never the ones you would expect. You assume you'll remember specific memories that made a significant impact on your life, but that's not what happened to two torchwood members, they remembered the little moments that brought them together.

They remembered a time of confusion, a time where they were just two colleagues and nothing more.

_I only intended to ask him if he was OK, maybe provide him kind words of support. Before I knew what was happening we were standing in the middle of his office, arms wrapped around each other, lips locked. This is going to sound horrible but after the initial shock wore off it felt right. I put my hands on his hips and pulled him close. Part of me wanted to pull away and run but the other wanted to take this further. The decision was made for me when the alarms on the cog door sounded, meaning the others had arrived._

They remembered their own secret meetings.

_The feel of his tongue in your mouth or what he looks like naked._

_His thoughts would stray to a picture of the younger man naked and sweating below him._

They remembered the good and the bad of each other.

_Just before Ianto walked out he turned to face the man that plagued his dreams, his fantasy's, and even his nightmares._

They remembered what brought them together.

_Just maybe that's exactly what we both need and what we have both been searching for… companionship._

They remembered their lows.

_He had come into this… arrangement with the idea that he would help make Jack feel less alone. Apparently he wasn't good enough._

_Even if he doesn't come back, I really hope that he finds what he's been looking for._

_His biggest regret was that he didn't say goodbye_

"_I don't ask much from you Jack, hell I don't even ask you to be honest because I know you keep secrets for a reason. But a little consideration wouldn't go unnoticed."_

They remembered their trials.

"_Ianto, I admit that I do have certain, for want of a better word, feelings for Gwen. But they don't compare to what I have for you. With Gwen, she represents something I always wanted but given up on; basically she's what I've been fighting for, for almost one hundred and fifty years. And when she sees me she sees the hero she dreamt about when she was a girl. I also know that it could never work between us; she'd probably shoot me after a week just to make it easier. But I know things could work between you and me."_

But above it all they remembered the reason they were together, love.

_Jack sighed as he realised that with all of the mistakes the two have made, they were here absolutely in love with each other._

_I love spending pointless afternoons where we don't have to worry about the next bog monster,_

"_You know what? Fuck it! New rule! Everything before I love you doesn't count!"_

_I get Ianto Jones, and that's better than any prize won at the fair._

Even when facing certain death these two lovers will think of loosing the one they adore above all others. Maybe… just maybe this fairytale will have a happy ending.

* * *

I really hope you liked it please don't forget to tell me what you think.


End file.
